Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and to a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium capable of affording both good electromagnetic characteristics and running durability, as well as running stability; and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Known magnetic recording media include particulate magnetic recording media, which comprise a magnetic layer fabricated by coating on a nonmagnetic support a magnetic coating material prepared by dispersing ferromagnetic powder and binder in a solvent, and metal thin-film type magnetic recording media, in which a film of ferromagnetic powder is formed on a nonmagnetic support. From the perspectives of productivity and general utility, particulate magnetic recording media are known to be superior.
To prevent foreign matter from adhering to the head during recording and reproduction and thus compromising running durability in particulate magnetic recording media, abrasives are widely employed as magnetic layer components (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-157726 or English language family members US2002/122339A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,022, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety).